Sex on Fire
by iheartShules
Summary: An M Rated Careese collection of stories that fit nowhere and aren't connected in the slightest but all have one thing in common: smut. John and Joss are getting their groove on again and again and again. The other characters might make brief appearances here and there.
1. A Misunderstanding

_**AN: Okay this is a new collection of just stories with smut and all just oneshots so length of chapters will vary. All of these stories have been sitting on my computer with no place for them...until now. Blame odalys-ortiz for this since she suggested I should post them under a collection. There may be plots somewhere, sometime as some of the smut I wrote has plots but just never got flushed out to have a story attached to it. I tended to write these stories in answer to my growing aggravation with the show. Poor John and Joss hopped into the sack for everytime I was irritated with the show which was very therapeutic for me ;D  
**_

 _ **PSA: some of the smut is milder than others!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing like normal.**_

* * *

John entered the library and found Shaw sitting at Harold's chair, ankles resting on the table, and a large smirk on her face. "Where's Finch?" he wondered aloud but an answer wasn't necessary as he saw the noticeable absence of Bear. Most likely Finch took him for a walk. He shifted his gaze from the empty dog bed to Shaw who seemed to have not heard him. "Shaw," he waited a breath. "Earth to Shaw!" John said a little louder, earning her dull brown gaze.

She made a face. "What do you want, I'm listening here?!" she snapped in annoyance.

"What are you listening to?" he asked unperturbed by her irritation.

Shaw settled more firmly into the chair as she had the earbud in her ear, listening in on Carter. "Carter," she supplied, as if that one word explained everything. She heard Carter humming and then the sounds of clothing rustling as if she was undressing.

John frowned. "Shaw, you put a bug on Carter?" he questioned. Shaw put bugs on them all because she was nosy. John didn't remember the number of bugs he had found and discarded. He couldn't wait for the explosion when Carter found it.

Shaw glanced at him with a smirk. "Yea, why not?—I mean she did just go through hell with HR. Don't you want to make sure she's safe?" she said. Just as she figured, Reese looked torn because he wanted Carter safe. And the only reason both Reese and Carter were alright after the takedown of HR was because Simmons' gun had jammed or otherwise they would both probably be dead right about now.

Shaw's brows rose as she got an earful of a lusty moan. WHOA! Now things were taking the turn for the interesting. She ignored Reese as she listened and it happened again. Wait a damn fucking minute, was Carter pleasuring herself? Shaw grinned as she heard another moan but with a hitch to her breath. " _Oh_ _John,_ " Carter sighed. Shaw's eyes widened in surprise, Carter _was_ pleasuring herself to the thought of Reese! HA!—she knew it, just friends her ass!

John was worried. He couldn't quite read Shaw's expression but he thought she was surprised. The side of him that wanted to give Joss privacy, well the side that had listened to Joss's complaints, wanted him to not ask. But the other part of him that didn't give a damn about boundaries wanted to know if she was alright, because if not, he'd destroy anyone that hurt her.

His overprotective side won out. "Is Carter alright?" he asked.

Shaw eyed Reese. Carter was moaning his name over and over again. Someone was a little hot and bothered and Shaw realized that Reese wasn't ever going to go for it with Carter. And Carter wanted it, wanted the brain dead moron.

"Shit, Reese, something's wrong!" Shaw exclaimed putting on her best acting. "We need to go there, see if she's alright!"

John rose to the bait. "I'll kill anyone that touches her."

Shaw bit down hard on the insides of her cheeks to refuse the smirk to slide onto her. "Just take out the batteries," she muttered under her breath.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nothing, we better hurry, she sounds in _need_." Shaw said snickering as she watched Reese whirl around without another word and without wondering if she was coming with and rush out of the library.

Reese just needed a little push in the right direction and getting an eyeful of Carter pleasuring herself was it. And she got to hear the buffoon try to explain why the hell he was there thinking she was in danger when really she was masturbating while thinking of him no less! Shaw sat back down, kicked her heels up. Carter's groans were soft, so Reese would get there before the show began. 

* * *

John got to Joss's place in minutes having sped there, blowing red lights, before rushing to the front door. He picked the lock within seconds, before closing the door sparing the living room a glance. "Joss!" he called but when he didn't see or hear her, he tore up the stairs two at a time. So help him if someone had attacked Joss he was going to kill whoever touched her! He hurried to her bedroom door and heard soft moans. With his heart in his throat he barged into her room, gun drawn, and froze.

Joss sat up in her bed with a shout of his name and he stared. John couldn't help it as he barely registered to lower his gun and switch the safety back on. But he had mistaken what was happening to her by a mile. Because Joss was lying on her bed butt naked and a vibrator in her hand, with her nipples tight and desire radiating in her big brown eyes.

"JOHN!" she said loud, breathless, and incredulous. Joss couldn't even think at the moment, having been so close to her orgasm, needing the vibrator to just hurdle her over the edge. Her thoughts had revolved around this man, she was thinking that this was just some erotic dream that had gone horribly awry. She had been anticipating shouting John's name but in ecstasy and not out of fright. He scared the hell out of her materializing like he had.

John felt dumbfounded as he stood there, staring at a very naked and beautiful Joss. "…I…you…er…uh…I thought you were in trouble," he stammered, feeling blood dropping south as he felt his cock stir while he tried to avoid looking at Joss in all her naked glory. "I'm going to kill you, Shaw!" he growled as he whirled around and hurriedly exited her bedroom. Shaw was a dead woman! She was the one that put the bug on Carter, letting him think…Shaw was dead!

Joss groaned in agitation as she longingly eyed her vibrator that she was about to use before sliding it back into its tube case and setting it on the nightstand. Damn it, she needed that orgasm as her body thrummed with need but she grabbed her robe and tugged it on as she ran to go catch up with the fast disappearing vigilante, all the while tying the sash around her waist.

"Hold up, John, you don't just get the right to barge in on me naked and pleasuring myself and then flee!" she shouted as she rushed down the stairs as she caught sight of him heading for her door. "It's just not nice!" she huffed in embarrassment. God, did he not like what he saw?—self-conscious now she folded her arms across her chest.

He turned to look at her. "I'm sorry, Carter," John said trying to mean it. He tried to think of anything that could manage to kill the stirring in his groin. But nothing came to mind, just Joss naked in her bed, pleasing herself. He groaned inwardly as he felt himself stiffen further.

"Why did you come here in the first place?" she demanded. She didn't feel ashamed by the act, she had needs and it wasn't as if he was doing anything about their attraction. Today had been a particularly difficult day as she had thought he was going to kiss her and all he did was stare at her lips lean in close and then left. "And what does Shaw have to do with it?"

John swallowed hard. "Shaw put a bug on you."

"She did what?!" John was right, that little imp was dead meat!

"She put a bug on you because of what happened with HR and we are worried about you since Quinn is in custody but not in jail." he said softly, avoiding eye contact, and she was ready to strangle Shaw. "She let me think you were in…trouble."

Joss felt her shoulders slump. "You listened to me and thought that I was in trouble?" Oh god, she couldn't fathom what her O-face looked like if he thought those moans were moans in danger and not pleasure.

"She didn't let me hear anything, Carter," he said, struggling to ignore her and his hardening erection. And if he had, he bet Joss sounded beautiful moaning in pleasure. It would be soft and sensual, he could picture her mouth parting as she called his name out. "I should go," he groaned as he turned but not in time because Joss gasped, making him pause.

She wasn't feeling self-conscious any longer because judging by John's erection he liked what he saw and heard. And she certainly wasn't mad at Shaw anymore, in fact she was going to give her a big fat kiss.

"John, I think about you as I pleasure myself," she said as she slowly approached him where he stood near her door. "I think about the man that drives me insane. I can't get you or that kiss in the morgue out of my head." He had kissed her in the morgue, which had to mean something but since then had backed off, well now it was her turn. "I think about you, John, need you in a way that I haven't needed anyone in a long time. There was a reason why I didn't want your help taking down HR and it wasn't merely because you're the man in the suit. It was because I couldn't let anything happen to you. I couldn't lose you either."

John seemed to be rooted in his spot, digesting everything and Joss rushed him and kissed him. He stood there stunned and she pulled his head down so she didn't have to rise up so far. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he slowly responded and then kissed her back warmly. His arms came up and wrapped around her back and she moaned as the kiss melted from tender to passionate in seconds. His tongue swept against the seam of her lips and she groaned in happiness as she opened in invitation. He happily obliged as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

Yes, finally, he was kissing her the way he wanted to: deeply and passionately, it was everything he dreamed it would be. She was intoxicating, he felt drunk on her taste as he walked her backwards and they bumped into something before her back collided with the wall. He barely broke the kiss to drag in a big gulp of air, change angle and kissed her deeply again. Her lips were beckoning him.

Joss sighed as she kissed him back as she pressed her body up against his, moaning at the feeling of the hardness pressing against her belly. She released his neck as she kept him preoccupied with her mouth and tongue as she shoved his suit blazer off his trim body. It fell uselessly to the floor. She let her hands glide down around and up the front of his chest. She broke the kiss in need for some oxygen.

"Joss," he whispered hoarsely, sending a spike of heat down to her core as she felt wetness coating her inner thighs. She gave up being polite as she leaned up on tip-toes to settle her open mouth on the racing pulse at his neck sucking there while she tugged on his dress shirt, hearing the buttons popping free. She immediately broke away from his delicious neck seeing a large red mark where she had been busy sucking.

She glared at the undershirt she found as she tugged at the dress shirt until it pulled free of his pants in frustration. She just wanted damn skin as she pushed the ruined dress shirt to the floor with his equally useless suit blazer. He was standing with wet lips, lust darkening his light eyes, in only his undershirt and pants with a very large and firm bulge at his crotch.

The sexual haze slowly lifted. "Joss, I think…"

"No thinking, John. We'll deal with the what-ifs, the reasons why not, the questions and answers tomorrow. I just want this. I want you. And you want me too," she said, seducing him as her mouth found his neck again, right hand abandoning his undershirt to slither down between them to cup him through his pants. Joss moaned inwardly as she traced the length of his magnificent penis and was rewarded with a shiver that shook through him.

"I want you," he said in acknowledgment.

She leaned back. "Then take me."

John kissed her as his hands reached up framing her face as he plunged his tongue deep into her mouth and it slid across hers.

Her hands meanwhile got itchy to touch his skin again. They went back to their quest of achieving that goal as she grabbed his undershirt in fistfuls and tugged until it gave way from his pants too. Joss kissed him back with equal fervor as she slid her hands around his back and under his soft tee and groaned as she found nice warm skin. Her fingers traced several scars she found while John's hands slid from her face to palm her breasts through her thin robe.

John pulled back. He grabbed at the knot at her waist and undid it. He hissed in pleasure as her body came to his view again. John tugged his shirt off at her insistence before dropping to his knees as he grabbed her hips to hold her so he could lavish attention to the scar that crossed the majority of her stomach. He wanted to do this at the morgue; kiss it, love it, and feel it. He wanted to lavish loving attention because he was just grateful she was alive and in his life. It had been a very close call.

Joss smiled down at him as she ran a hand through his hair as he was pressing his lips against the scar in soft kisses as he whispered words that were so soft she couldn't hear what he was saying. But she didn't want to intrude, having a feeling he didn't want what he was saying heard. She was okay with it, knowing in her heart what they were anyway.

She moaned as his lips started shifting towards her belly button his tongue dipping into it before he continued lower. He pressed kisses while lifting her leg up over his shoulder. "John," she started and ended on a moan as he pressed a warm kiss to her clit before he settled in and explored. He held her hips and they jerked forward to press herself more firmly against his wonderful mouth as her hands slid into his hair. "God, yes, right there, John," she begged him to give her the orgasm he had crashed earlier. Her head flung back as she moaned his name as his tongue searched her, licked her, and then his mouth sucked her rhythmically. He was testing what she enjoyed, learning how she enjoyed it. Just when she felt the white hot tension that was burning through her was nearly going to explode, he changed tactics and the looming threat of her orgasm faded to the background.

Joss groaned in agitation, hands gripping his hair tight. "Please John, I really need it," she said heavy with breath and he seemed to take pity on her because his mouth was once again right where she wanted him, sucking and sucking, no teasing licks, and he wasn't stopping this time and she felt the crescendo build within her, bursting bright, crying out his name out as the orgasm she had almost had nearly a half hour ago finally crashed through her. The real deal was so god damn better than the fantasy and what that pitiful vibrator would have brought her. The spasms rocked her and he stayed with her the entire time, drawing on her, prolonging her climax until there was nothing left. She was left to shudder as she slackened against the wall as he slid from between her legs and stood up, hands on her hips as if he was afraid she was going to go limp on him. He was right to worry because her legs felt made of rubber at the moment.

"You're really good at that. Even better than my fantasy, John," she said with a sigh as she looped her arms around his neck and he picked her up.

John smiled. "And my dream version of you doesn't hold the candle to the real you. Now I know what you like and how to drive you insane," he teased gently as he carried her up her stairs.

"I'm going to find out how to drive you just as insane," she promised softly. She wanted to get her mouth on that hot cock, but more than that, she wanted him inside her. She needed that first.

He shook his head. "Later, I need to be inside you," he whispered as he entered her bedroom and gently deposited her on the bed before stepping back from it.

She frowned when he looked around her floor. "What the hell are you doing? Get over here and finish this or else!" she demanded.

He smiled at his threatening beauty. "What will you do Joss, kill me?" John teased as he looked around her floor. He had no plans on stopping, couldn't even if he wanted to.

"Yea, why not, it will be a justifiable homicide. I mean the judge will quickly rule in my favor once I submit my evidence of you withholding sex!" she assured him as her body hummed with need. That orgasm downstairs was nothing but the appetizer, her body yearned for the main course. She needed them to be joined in the most intimate way. Joss thought of nothing but this moment since that kiss in the morgue, of when and how their first time would be. And it was surpassing all her dreams.

John softly chuckled. "Well, Joss, I guess I live to see another day, I have no plans of ending this but I'm looking for your pants from earlier," he muttered and smirked in success as he found her pants in a hamper near her closet, which was somewhat close to the queen sized bed. He grabbed them and rummaged through her pockets searching for the bug. He grinned in success when he found it. "Sorry Shaw, the show is over," he said gently before he walked to the window, opened it, and dropped the bug out the window watching it fall into a bush. "She can listen to a dog peeing on the bug for all I care," he muttered as he slammed the window shut.

Joss giggled as John turned and sauntered over as he began undoing his belt. "Someone sure is irritated that he got tricked into running to my aide only to learn what I needed from you wasn't help," she teased as she watched him toe off his shoes as he got the belt undone and was methodically undoing his fly. Come on do it faster! Her eyes were greedily eating it up.

He felt her hungry gaze on him as he undressed for her. He didn't take time to give her a show, didn't care to. He needed to get naked and be inside her soon. When he stood in his boxer-briefs he paused deciding to leave them on until he was ready. It would help him keep control. She pouted when he didn't remove his underwear. The firm and rather large bulge in his underwear looked breathtaking and she wanted to see him naked too.

"Sort of forgot one," she murmured as he climbed onto her.

He chuckled as her hands immediately went for the waistband. "Didn't forget it, left them on, on purpose or this will be done too quick," he murmured.

"I'll take fast." she moaned as he teased her nipples with his tongue, pressing a knee against her core. She hissed in pleasure as his hard manhood pressed against her.

John shifted before he kissed her as he slid a finger deep inside her testing her readiness. She was wet, ready. He moaned as she was so warm and perfect. He inserted another finger and rubbed her clitoris with his thumb. She moaned as her legs spread for him. He wanted to get her there again but not like this, but he was going to draw her to the edge and leave her there.

"What's this?" he murmured after licking his fingers clean as he eyed a purple tube case on her nightstand.

Joss groaned as she laid beneath him, feeling two steps away from an orgasm and he was stopping to look around her place and see what was on her nightstand. "It's an alarm clock, Sherlock, now get back here." she snapped as she grabbed the elastic of his underwear ready to claw the atrocious cotton to pieces if he didn't get them off this second.

He snorted. "I wasn't talking about your clock, Joss, I meant this…" he managed to grab it while batting her hands that were trying to tug his underwear off away. If he didn't have these on then all semblance of control would be shattered. He wanted this to be a nice night for Joss just in case tomorrow morning she regretted what happened. At least then he would have this night with her to look back on and think about when he was alone.

Joss glanced to where he was looking, finally managing to tug her desperate and solely focused gaze off his crotch and felt heat twinge her cheeks. "That's…the case for the uh…well the vibrator I use," she said hating she was stuttering. But damn it, sharing sex toys with a man was like something you did when you've been dating and having sex together for a while, not night one! God, John was going to think she was some sort of sex fiend or something that she resorted to masturbating. "It's the 21st century, John, girls do it too," she said defending herself as he allowed the ridiculously pink colored vibrator slide out into his large palm. God, it was worse than that stupid pink taser he got Zoe. She was never going to live it down. Her eyes drifted to the bulge in his underwear before eyeing the vibrator in his hand, that thing was looking pretty puny compared to John. And she felt wetness seep out of her even more.

He looked at her and smiled warmly. "You think that I find this off putting?" he asked softly and she shrugged a little, not knowing what to think. John didn't exactly give much away either. "Joss, I don't. I actually think it's quite sexy for you to take care of your own needs when you need to. There is no harm in it. Us men do it all the time," he said with a smirk.

"How often do you masturbate?" she demanded, it felt like her blood began to boil as her sex tingled. Oh god, was this some new form of foreplay she never knew about?—because she never thought talking about masturbating as something sexy. But imagining John's hands wrapped around his own cock, pleasuring himself, making himself come was insanely hot for some reason. Her sex began to throb in need.

"Thinking about you?—a lot," he admitted quietly. "Although I'm old school, just me and my hand," he said and looked at her as she moaned. He grinned wickedly. "Thinking about me pleasuring myself gets you a little hot, Joss?" he purred.

"A little…."

"Maybe I'll let you watch once."

"Don't promise that and not deliver," she whispered hoarsely, feeling like something lodged in her throat, having a feeling that sight would unhinge her.

"I always keep my word."

"So are you promising it?" she asked, squirming.

"Yes."

She shuddered. "Get in me this second!" she commanded as she grabbed him through his underwear and he sucked in a ragged breath but he held the vibrator up as if analyzing it and turned it on. John jumped as it buzzed loudly and she laughed out loud. "Put that thing down before you poke an eye out. Shaw would never let you live it down if she learned you hurt yourself with a sex toy," she teased.

He eyed her but with his lids lowered she couldn't see the mischief sparkling in them due to his incredibly long lashes. John leaned over her, resting his weight on his forearm as and she leaned up to kiss him. He happily distracted her as he lowered the vibrator down after turning it on and she hissed as she broke the kiss as he danced the vibrator across her stomach. He smiled down at her as he dragged it lower, her hips jerking up. He settled the vibrator on max speed against her clitoris.

Joss moaned his name as her hips jumped and bucked up into the delicious torture. He wanted nothing more but to tug his underwear down and slip himself into her wet heat but right now he wanted to teach her he could use sex toys too. He didn't remove the vibrator from her clitoris nor did he lower the speed, he just kept the steady pressure pressing it against her directly. She shook as her hand slid down to try to remove it.

"Too much," she whispered as she struggled to wiggle away. He just followed before letting it drift all over and she cried out as her nails clawed the mattress as she twisted beneath him.

Joss moaned as she squirmed beneath John as held her vibrator right up against her clitoris and the stimulation was nearly too much. "God, John, please…" she didn't exactly know what she was begging for: more, or for it stop, she wasn't sure. But John didn't stop as he slid his tongue into her mouth his free hand massaging her breast before he finally showed mercy, sliding the vibrator from her clit to slide it into her easily before slowly mimicking what she wanted him to do with his cock with the vibrator.

She tugged her mouth free of his to shout his name and John watched as Joss's head leaned back while her lips parted just like her thighs did as she came. He slid down to kiss gently at her tender breasts. Once the last tremor of her orgasm faded she slumped back down to her bed and he slowly removed the vibrator from deep inside her.

John smiled. "Who knew these things were so much fun," he murmured, eyeing the vibrator that buzzed madly. She moaned as he playfully laid the vibrator that he refused to shut it off against her pelvic bone.

"John, I know you found a new toy but if you don't get in me soon I'm won't be held accountable for my actions," she said. Her breath hitched while her hips twisted as he allowed the vibrator to drift between her legs again and she groaned as it pressed against her overly sensitive clit. She quivered under the pressure. "And I really want you inside me."

"Yea, you're right. We'll have to try this thing again later," he muttered as he turned it off before flinging it haphazardly off the bed before climbing off too to tug his underwear off.

Joss stared and didn't even get a chance to awe in his beauty as he stood perfectly naked and very erect because he was immediately back on the bed, on top of her after rolling on a condom. The large blunt head of his cock circled her entrance slicking it with her wetness.

John hissed in need. She felt amazing and he hadn't even gotten in her yet. He grabbed her thighs spread them wide as he peered down at her, loving the beauty laid bare before he grabbed himself, settled just his tip between her inner lips and pushed in slowly.

Joss groaned as she flung her head back hands on his shoulders. "You feel amazing," she moaned loudly as he slid into her inch by inch until he was settled all the way in and she felt delirious. The tension was once again back, tighter and far more intense than earlier.

"So do you," he whispered raggedly near her ear. John was struggling to not grab her hips and fuck her mercilessly. He didn't want to hurt her. Wanted to learn how she enjoyed it. He clenched his jaw as he tried to ignore the way she gripped him before pulling back to push forward into her again. Her breath hitched at his gentle strokes. "Amazing," he said before dropping an open mouth kiss to her chest between her breasts.

Joss met him stroke for stroke, loving how deep she held him inside her. She needed to tell him that she was on the pill because she didn't want the condom in the way next time. She grabbed his shoulders as she lifted up, wanting harder and faster strokes.

John took his cue from her and sped up the tempo as he drew back to pump forward in harder but shorter strokes not pulling out nearly as far. She gasped in answer as she hitched her legs around his waist sensing she wouldn't restrict his movements. He moaned as he leaned one forearm beside her face gently letting his fingertips brush her slick skin as he slid his left hand down between them, finding her clit that was warm and wet.

She moaned as the tension began building, signaling her orgasm was rushing forward. She wanted him to come with her. Joss leaned up and kissed him as she urged her hips up into his steady thrusts. Over and over again as he tugged his mouth free of hers to groan loudly. She felt the stiffness to his shoulders, felt him quicken his movements. He was close too.

"Oh god, John," she hissed sharply as she was on the edge and then it burst inside her and she cried his name out for the third time as she came.

John was breathing unevenly and thanked god that she found the peak because he didn't think he could wait any longer. He removed his hand from between her legs and placed both of his hands by her head and proceeded to fuck her hard, feeling the spasms of her orgasm ripple across his dick.

"God, Joss," he moaned harshly, flinging his head back as he followed her over into the pleasurable abyss. He came with a soft sigh of her name as he held himself deep inside her before he finally collapsed upon her after several moments.

Joss hugged him to her, unwilling to relinquish her firm hold on his hips or neck. "That was amazing. So much better than all my dreams," she admitted, softly muffled by his chest.

He smiled as he breathed raggedly. "Same for me, Joss," he said. Finally his breathing was back to normal when he finally withdrew from inside her. John kissed her warmly. "I'll be right back." he whispered before climbing off the bed and walking butt naked to her bathroom. She rubbed her face with her hand as she chuckled. She was going to kiss Shaw so hard and give that little demented former operative a thrill. None of this would've been possible if it wasn't for her!

Joss looked up when she heard the door to the bathroom open and John exited still naked and unashamed, which he didn't need to be, he had a spectacular body and minus the condom. He climbed onto the bed, tugged her to him, and snuggled her into his body.

"So, John, can you stay the night?—I'm sort of hoping for a repeat." she wondered as gently as she could.

He looked at her. "You don't regret what happened?"

"Of course I don't! Do you?" she asked, suddenly worried she didn't satisfy him enough.

"No, never, I have wanted you for so long, Joss," he admitted quietly.

She smiled. "I wanted you for a long time too John," she said immediately before her smile grew wider. "You might want to buy Shaw a steak or something because she's going to be gloating her ass off."

"No I won't buy her a steak! She made me think you were in trouble when you were really pleasuring yourself!"

Joss giggled as she leaned up to kiss him. "You're just sore because she figured it out that I had feelings for you before you did."

"She cheated," he harrumphed unwilling to bow to Shaw in any way.

"How about I kiss you to make it better." Joss offered with a coy look before swooping down and kissing him. He sighed happily responding before she lifted. "Better?"

"No, try again."

She smiled as she kissed him again but this time longer, deeper, and she slowly lowered her hand down to cup him. He gasped sharply in her mouth as he stirred to life in her hand. She broke the kiss. "And now?"

"Getting warmer," he muttered as he removed her hand and rolled her onto her back.

Joss smiled up at John as he looked down at her. "I think I'm going to ask Finch to buy Shaw a steakhouse," she said with a sigh before she tugged John down and there was no need for any more words.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading :)


	2. Missed You

_**AN: I have a chapter for Bring Me to Life coming, but that's probably tomorrow's update. I wanted to give you guys more smut. There can never be too much Careese smut. This has a plot so thin that it's see-through. I'm not sure what my plan was for writing it to be honest other than I was jonesing to write smut, so I blame my dirty mind for this!**_

* * *

Joss loved making love to John. Her eyes caressed his as she was seated on top of him, his cock buried deep inside her, and she didn't move. Not yet. She always enjoyed their joining. And she hadn't seen him in nearly a week. It had been hell not seeing his eyes, kissing his lips, making love to him, and just talking to him. When did her life become so intertwined with his?—it was a question she asked herself time after time with no real answer. Joss decided it was just a steady progression of their relationship. Opposite sides of the law, to reluctant allies, to friends, and now on to lovers; John was everything all rolled into one for her, as she was for him.

"I've missed you," she murmured.

John sighed as he reached between her legs and played with her clit which had her gasping in delight. "I've missed you too, Joss," he agreed as he stroked her with expert care. "Next time, get time off to come with me when I have an unruly number that leads me to Maine," he murmured as he barely restrained himself from lifting his hips to urge her to move. He knew she enjoyed the first moments of them joining, of feeling him inside her rigid, thick, and throbbing in need of her. "We could have gotten a room together at that Bed and Breakfast I passed. We could have made love all night and morning."

Joss moaned as she slowly lifted up and then down as she began to finally move. His fingers still rubbed her sensually. That is until she reached down and grabbed his wrist to remove his hand. They linked their fingers and he smiled up at her as she moved on him perfectly.

"You mean like tonight?" she asked with a breathless laugh as she moved on him, slowly picking up speed, knowing just how John liked it. She let out a soft moan as his cock rubbed every single part of her. John felt like he was made for her.

Joss sped her hips up and then slowed down and John let out a frustrated curse. She grinned as she kept up the game. It was so fun cock-teasing him, because sooner rather than later he was going to have enough, and she was going to enjoy the reward.

"Joss," he groaned in need while she continued the same maddening rhythm. Fast that his orgasm is rushing him, then slow and the orgasm recedes to the background. And then she speeds up again and the tension churns in his belly tighter than before and a fire erupts deep in his loins.

He let go of her hands to clamp a tight and fierce grip on her hips as he lifted her with his considerable strength, flipping her effortlessly. Joss cried out as he began fucking her mercilessly, nearly pulling all the way out of her only to drive back inside her with such force her entire body moved nearly a foot up. The sensations were dizzying to keep up with. His cock was hitting the same pleasure spot again and again, at times sharply drawing a cry from her and at other times; tenderly.

Their eyes met as their cries mixed together, both grinding against each other for that orgasm just out of their reach. She grabbed his butt urging him on, nearly there. John drove in her trying to push them both over the edge and then she was there, the orgasm ripping through and blinding in force. She tipped her head back to call out his name loudly, which he answered as he followed her seconds later, sighing her name as if she was a prayer. After several moments it was finally over and they both fell back onto her bed in sated satisfaction. John rolled onto his back as she did, both breathing heavy, and trying to come down off their highs.

"Before round number two can happen: food. I'm hungry, so you're feeding me!" Joss acknowledged breathlessly.

John side-eyed her after a relaxing moment, trying to add a stern look but failed because he smiled instead. "When did I become your personal chef?"

"When you fuck me so good and leave me famished. You worked up this appetite, you must feed me then," she reasoned.

"And what do you think happens to me?—I'm a guy, you're lucky I'm even awake right now."

She snorted as she reached down and wrapped her hand around his now flaccid cock that twitched in response to her touch. "Lucky you're even awake huh…seems like a part of you is surely awake," she teased as she worked his tip and he grunted in pleasure. He tried to shoo her hand away. "I'm hungry, feed me." she purred.

"If you keep touching me like that, I'll be feeding you something else."

She leaned her head back and her eyes grew smoky. "Promise?"

"You naughty girl!"

"Only for you, John, you're the only man I'd ever dare be like this with," she admitted as she grew suddenly shy. "I trust you."

He sobered at that as he reached up and teased his fingers through her still damp with sweat hair. "I know. I trust you too. I love you, Joss."

"I love you too, John."

He lifted his head up, kissing her gently before pulling back, manually removed her hand from his cock before rolling out of bed. "What do you want to eat?" he asked.

Joss stared at him. "Surprise me."

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading XOX!


	3. Anger

_**AN: Here you go Jimcaviezelbiggestfan; smut with no plot well none unless you squint very hard to kind of find one :)**_

* * *

John's mouth moved on hers, pinning her hands to the bed. Joss nearly hated how much stronger he was than her. They had fought about his recklessness. She threatened to walk away from their relationship if he didn't start taking proper precautions which angered him. And his anger provoked her temper into exploding. How dare he be mad at her for wanting him to live long enough to enjoy their love! But how they ended up in her bed, making out, close to fucking is entirely anyone's guess?! She didn't even remember climbing the stairs or being carried up for that matter. They had been desperately kissing roughly as one second he was on top before she rolled him over onto his back and she was on top. And the dance began, both wanted to dominate, while their anger fueled their growing ravenous desire.

She lifted her hips rubbing herself up against his erection. He broke the kiss to groan in her ear. "I guess this means you're sorry for being wrong," she managed between moans as he ground down into her. God, she'd take this as an apology because she needed their clothes out of the way and him inside her right now.

He leaned his head back so his darkened lust-filled eyes could meet hers. "Joss, it's my job to go into dangerous situations," he stated gruffly with a mix of sexual desire and agitation before he proceeded to nip her chin, dragging his tongue down her neck as he forced both her hands together, holding them down with one large hand.

She growled in response to his words as she struggled. "It's not your job to be irresponsible with your life," she hissed as his hard bulge rubbed against her. "Wait for backup next time," she demanded as she felt his other hand between her legs undoing her dress slacks. He got them undone without trouble sliding his free big hand under the cotton fabric, under her satin panties and those long fingers of his found her wet.

Joss lifted her head, biting his shoulder hard to muffle the moan of his name as his thumb rubbed her clitoris. She flung her head back to moan, as he sunk a finger into her.

"You are aroused by me manhandling you, huh," he murmured. She didn't give him the satisfaction of a response, biting her lip hard to silence the moan that desperately wanted to escape.

He inserted a second finger into her, wiggling, and this time she couldn't withhold the cry of need as she spread her legs wider urging him on with a roll of her hips wishing her clothes were gone. But he didn't give her the satisfaction of setting the pace because he withdrew his fingers entirely. He let go of her hands, which she immediately sat up attacking his dress shirt. His hands going for her waist to tug her pants and panties off, she lifted her hips to help him lower them. She parted his damn shirt pushing it off his shoulders before tugging her own shirt along with her bra off in record time before she reached down and cupped him through his pants earning herself a grunt.

But John shoved her onto her back, parted her thighs, and laid his head between her legs. "N-oh," she ended on a moan, all thoughts about stopping him fled. His tongue found her center with born ease. Her body craved for him inside her but he was so damn good at this she let herself enjoy this first as her legs spread wide, her hand slid into his hair, and her other hand went to her breast. She moaned, while John's tongue searched her folds.

His left hand rested on her stomach, while his right cupped her thigh softly. She cried out, as his tongue explored and tasted her. His tongue was so skilled, so hot, so wonderful, and she urged him on with breathy moans. His mouth was everywhere at once, making her tense and helpless but to enjoy the feeling of his hot mouth on her.

John sadly kissed her one last time before sliding free from his position between her legs as he knelt before her hurriedly undoing his pants. "I'm sorry, Joss, but I have to get inside you," he apologized as he pushed his pants and underwear down far enough to jut free.

"Yes," she said, breathing hard as she spread her legs wide, in open invitation.

John grabbed her hips, lifting her, positioned himself before sliding inside her on one smooth thrust. She sighed in happiness as her arms wrapped around his neck. He didn't pause as he usually did to enjoy the moment they joined together. He thrust into her hard and fast. Joss moaned as his thrusts were quick, meant to get off as quickly as possible. Someone was as wound up as she was. He bowed his head moaning her name as she felt him stiffening under her hands. She lifted her hips to help make him see stars. The orgasm took her by surprise, her back arched, and a rush of fire cascaded up her spine as she cried John's name. Her body shuddered but she kept her eyes open and on his, as John followed her over the edge a few moments later, groaning her name longingly and truly satisfied as he held himself deep inside her and she just watched him as he remained on his high for several moments before he relaxed and slumped on top of her. Watching John come was such a beautiful treat. He rarely ever gave away how he felt, but all his reactions and expressions were not screened during sex. He was raw and open.

Joss held him in her arms as they both drew in ragged pants from their orgasms. She kissed the top of his head as he used her chest as his pillow. She loved being squished by him. "Please, John try to not be so reckless, I don't want to try to learn to live without you," she asked solemnly.

That got him to lift his head and looking at her deep in her eyes, love clouded his bright blue eyes. "I'm sorry, I worried you," he whispered. She smiled softly at him, seeing the forgiveness in her eyes. He leaned over her and kissed her tenderly.

* * *

AN: John and Joss do makeup sex well. Thanks for reading!


	4. Kidnapping

_**AN: Happy Birthday to Jimcaviezelbiggestfan's bff :) She asked for a story for you with some smut, so I hope you enjoy some Careese fluff and smut. Hope you have a nice day! And Elaine thank you for proofing this so quickly for me, you are the best XOX  
**_

* * *

"This is by far your stupidest idea ever! And I thought running into a building full of gunmen was it, but nope, you surpass that with this!" Joss lamented, clearly disgruntled.

John, however, was in a very good mood, finding her ire with him cute but chose to keep that tidbit to himself. "You know most women would find this romantic, Joss."

She gave an unladylike snort. "No they wouldn't and even if they did I'm not most women," she declared hotly.

"No you most certainly are not," he purred.

She let out a humorless laugh. "Oh no, that's not working, buddy! What you're doing is _abduction_ not seduction!" she huffed as she leaned her chin on her elbow that she rested in the middle of his back as she gave up flailing about five minutes ago as he carried her over his shoulder.

"I'm kidnapping you, Joss, for a surprise. You never take some time off."

"HA!—that's a good one, especially coming from the guy that works 24/7 every freaking day of the year! I basically have to pencil in our dates and sex," she complained.

John smiled. "You are so hot when you are in a foul mood," he moaned.

Joss exhaled. "You know you are the only man I've ever been with that got hot by me yelling at them!" she commented. And he was also the only man that ever got her so damn horny from yelling at him too. "John I was in the middle of working a case when you swooped in and kidnapped me."

"Fusco can handle it."

"That's beside the point, John," she said.

She had no clue where the hell she was. About a few minutes ago she was in a lobby of some sort because women and men were chuckling at them and didn't seem to find what John was doing as something peculiar which raised some red flags that this was planned. Then they were in an elevator and now he was walking down some hall. But all she could really see at the moment was John's ass which was not an unpleasant sight, but still, she did wish to know just where the hell she was! Asking John was greeted with a gruff: you'll see, which irritated her.

Joss felt John stop and she twisted trying to see just where they were but she couldn't see much but the back of his head. She heard him open a door and they were moving again. He kicked the door shut evidently not wanting to turn so she could see anything before he slowly lowered her off his shoulder.

"This better be good John because…" she started angrily as she turned and trailed off, seeing she was in a hotel suite that was decked out with rose petals and candles. She turned to look back at John and her breath hitched as he was on one knee.

"Finch said to go romantic," he murmured.

Joss stared at him before finally finding her voice. "So you're idea of a romantic proposal is to kidnap me?"

"No. Shaw suggested that and Root helped me decorate the suite."

Joss sighed. Of course her boyfriend would take advice from a woman whose longest relationship rivaled the longevity of an ice cube on a hot day.

"Joss, I love you."

"I love you too, John."

He smiled as he reached into his back pocket and produced a black velvet case and her heart began to thunder in her chest. They've been together for a while now and she just never believed John would ever want to get married. She didn't really think it was in the cards for them and she had been alright with that. But now that he was on one knee with a velvet box and about to propose she realized she wanted this with every fiber of her being.

John slowly opened the case and she gaped at the glittering diamond engagement ring. "Joss, you make me whole, and I know we can't have a conventional marriage since I have a death certificate but will you give me the honor of being my wife in every way possible that matters?"

She looked deep into his eyes as stubborn tears pricked at the backs of hers. "Do you even need to ask?" her voice came out wobbly.

John shifted a little, uncomfortable. "Kind of…that's the whole point of a proposal, Joss. And you haven't said yes or no," he reminded her.

"Yes, yes, yes, John I will marry you and be your wife in all the ways that counts," she said as she dropped down and kissed him.

They clung to each other as they kissed tenderly before Joss pushed back with tears swimming in her eyes and a smile on her lips. "Put that gorgeous ring on my finger now," she commanded impatiently. The damn thing was large but wasn't gaudy. It was white gold and was a V band with a halo diamond center with several small chip diamonds surrounding the gorgeous center piece. John had to have paid a pretty penny and it was so damn beautiful. As he slid the ring onto her finger she stared at him. "You did pick this ring out for me yourself right?" she asked.

He looked up at her. "Yes."

She relaxed now as she lifted her hand up. "It's beautiful, John. I love it," she said sincerely as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shimmied closer to him as she kissed him again. She had seen champagne and they'd have a chance to pop the cork in a moment. She really needed to kiss him again.

" _Did he propose yet?_ " Joss and John parted as the not so quiet voice of Shaw filtered through the door.

 _"I don't know sweetie, they're very quiet,_ " said a voice that sounded like Root. Joss glanced at John in surprise.

" _I don't think this is very prudent of us, Ms. Shaw and Ms. Groves. Eavesdropping on Mr. Reese's proposal to the detective is wrong._ " Joss rolled her eyes as apparently Finch was there listening to them too.

" _Then why'd you tag along when you knew we were going to listen in on them? Besides, Reese can't fuck this up, I burnt myself on wax,_ " Shaw's voice complained loudly.

" _But I kissed it all better,_ " Root purred and both Joss and John rolled their eyes.

" _Yea which reminds me I need to take ten showers!_ " Shaw sneered.

Joss eyed John who gave her a sheepish look. "They helped light the candles so they knew where we were going to be at," he said in his defense and theirs.

She shook her head, of course their friends were going to crash the party. "I guess sex will have to wait then," she said as she climbed to her feet.

John pouted. "I'll get rid of them," he said quickly.

"Can't! Shaw took one for the team and won't leave until she drank most of the champagne," she teased as she danced out of his reach and walked to the door to let their intrusive friends in. She looked back at him coyly. "Maybe we should abstain from having sex until after the wedding."

John got to his feet and eyed her longingly. "Fine, then we elope tonight." he said dryly.

Joss chuckled before she opened the door and saw Root, Shaw and Finch on the other side. Finch was standing a few feet back while the two ladies had their ears pressed to the door. Joss cocked a brow at them as they straightened looking unapologetic. She watched as Fusco rounded the corner.

"Did I miss wonder-boy's pathetic attempt at asking Carter to marry him?"

Joss shook her head at his statement and at the fact that Root and Shaw's eyes immediately fell to her left hand. "Yes, John kidnapped me successfully and proposed and I said yes. Next time, if you're going to eavesdrop, do it quieter," she stated as she stepped back to let their friends in to celebrate with them.

After closing the door she turned and found John's eyes on her and she smiled in return.

* * *

Joss and John sat on the couch, with bare feet resting on the coffee-table in the suite, sipping what was left of their champagne. "They're gone, finally," John murmured.

Joss nodded. "They are," she agreed.

John grinned as he took her glass from her and set it down on the coffee-table, before standing and bending to scoop her up into his arms. "John, I could walk to the bed you know," she huffed.

"But it's tradition to carry you." he pointed out.

She snorted. "That's over the threshold and that's AFTER you're married, not after the proposal!" she muttered in exasperation. He set her on the bed as he climbed on top of her.

John's smile widened. "Well, I was never one to be conventional," he murmured pressing a warm kiss to her neck.

"No, you aren't, are you?" she teased as she wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled them over, so he was underneath her. "And now you're right where I want you," she purred.

John reached up and cupped her breasts through her blouse. "How do you know I didn't want to find myself beneath you?" he wondered.

She chuckled. "Oh so you let me put you on your back huh?" she commented as she wiggled her butt and he groaned as she pressed against him. She grabbed his hands and linked their fingers and continued to grind down into him, loving the evidence of his response. "Just so you know, John, I really am not looking to plan a wedding," she murmured as she let go of his hands to work on his dress shirt.

John sat up and kept her on his lap so he could work her buttons of her blouse. "Me neither, Finch can; he'll enjoy it." he murmured.

She had his buttons done faster than he got hers. Joss worked his dress shirt from his pants and finished the last remaining that were hidden under his pants. Once it was parted it was pushed off his shoulders. John at times went without an undershirt and she was so damn grateful that tonight was one of those nights. Joss leaned in and ran her fingers over his nipples feeling them harden as she nibbled at his shoulder and she once more ground into him.

John sighed in her ear as he didn't abandon undoing her shirt and proceeded to tug it from her pants, her shirt parted and she shrugged it off.

"Finally," he moaned as he pulled her bra cups down and grabbed her bare breasts. She hissed in response as he leaned forward as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. She dug her nails into his skin as his tongue was wet and warm on her before he used his teeth to add an edge to the pleasure.

Wetness pooled in her panties and with John's growing erection pressing exactly where she needed him it was becoming harder and harder to keep still. Joss leaned her head back and moaned John's name.

At last John finally released her breast from his mouth and she could resume thought once more. She pushed his head back and stared into his eyes before climbing off his lap and knelt before him. She smiled at the bulge in his pants and the look on his face. He reached for her but she grabbed his hand and kissed his palm. His blue eyes blazed like dual flames and they seemed to darken at such the simple touch. Joss didn't know why she never kissed him on his sexy and talented hands. But she was going to make up for it right now.

He watched her through hooded eyes as she pressed kisses to the inside of his palm, trailed her tongue across the underside of his wrist and he moaned as it sent a spike of heat to his groin.

Joss grinned as she repeated the action and he let out a lengthy moan. Huh, go figure, there was a place he enjoyed. She eyed him as she traced the veins there with her tongue, listening to his soft moans, and watched as the bulge in his pants grew. Yep, she was going to thoroughly lavish attention here. She delicately bit him, not wanting to hurt him but wanted to see what he did, and he jerked in response and let out a loud extended moan. She smiled as she filed away his reaction to this spot for future attempts to get the same response. Who knew the underside of the wrist elicited this kind of response from him. She moved back up to his palm, pressing soft teasing kisses there, enjoying the smoothness, wondering how he didn't have any callouses.

Joss sucked his middle finger into her mouth before she suggestively pulled it from her mouth to only take it back into her mouth. He grunted in response. "You're killing me here, Joss." he whispered gravelly with lust and love coloring his voice.

She sucked one last time on his finger before letting it slide free of her mouth. She licked her lips as her eyes stared at his crotch. "Just you wait, baby," she purred before pushing him down as her hands went for his belt.

"Take your bra off," he begged.

Joss smiled. "For my future husband, anything," she said and watched the look on his face grow soft. She reached behind her back and undid the clasp before flinging the unwanted bra off the bed. "I love you, John."

"I love you too, Joss," he said readily as he reached out, but she batted his hands away. "I want to make love to you."

"I know you do. But I want to make love to you. You made this a wonderful surprise for me, John," Joss murmured gently as her hands fell to his belt and undid it slowly. She pressed a kiss to his naval as she pulled the zipper down very carefully not wanting to injure him. His erection was fierce and she needed to get these damn pants off now or soon they'd never be able to come off.

Joss grabbed his pants and underwear and tugged them both down his long legs and his cock sprung free happily. She flung his clothes into the growing pile on the floor.

She didn't hesitate as she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and leaned in close. She rubbed her cheek against his thick cock feeling the heat ebbing off him, felt the power; knew of it as he would at times fuck her so hard and so mercilessly until she was begging for the orgasm he promised. Or he'd be tender like his penis was trying to touch her heart on one stroke. John enjoyed variety. And she enjoyed whatever he cooked up. But right now; this was her turn, before he took it over.

John gasped as he laid a hand on the back of Joss's head as she slowly stroked him with one hand and groaned when she added a twisting motion with her hand, before she leaned over him and licked him playfully.

He leaned his head back as the tension in his dick grew and she barely touched him. John tried to remember that he wanted to make love to her but when she had enough of teasing him and took him into her mouth fully it was difficult to remember his name.

Joss focused on driving John insane. Now that she had him right where she wanted him, she was going to draw him to the brink and leave him there just long enough to undress.

"Joss," he groaned and Joss sighed. He was so sexy when he let loose. She could feel the way he was beginning to strain in her mouth already. She had him close. A few more minutes of her loving and focused attention on his cock and she'd have him right where she wanted him...mindless with need.

John's fist tightened in her hair and he stopped her. He pulled her up and kissed her as he pushed her onto her back. He was not coming in her mouth when he wanted to be inside her for the first time since she agreed to be his wife. His hands went immediately for her belt buckle. Joss moaned as his tongue was flicking the roof of her mouth and his chest was rubbing against hers causing delicious sensations. He pulled back and she frowned at the lack of touch but he was focused on her pants. He had them and her panties off in a record time.

"I'm sorry Joss, I have to be inside you right now," he said shortly as he lifted her up, positioning her to enter her easily.

"Yes," she purred as her legs spread and she grabbed his shoulders needing this more than his mouth. Needing this more than her next breath and as John slid into her slowly, easily, and didn't stop until he was fully sheathed inside her and she felt complete.

They both sighed in happiness. He slowly fucked her before speeding up the tempo, reaching down to rub the quivering clit to get her there before him. He knew it wasn't going to last long, not this time. Not with being in her mouth and on the verge of coming as it was. Not with her agreeing to be his for the rest of his life, not when being inside her made him feel whole again. John smiled, moved to the point of tears pricking the backs of his eyes, so he closed them concentrating on getting her to climax first. She moaned in ecstasy as he fucked her harder, pounded inside her continued his teasing touch of her swollen clit until finally her climax rushed her as she shuddered beneath him, cried out his name and gripped his dick like a fist. John thrust into her one more time before his own orgasm roared through him.

She felt a hot explosion inside her as she heard him sigh her name as he came inside her shooting hot ribbons of his seed deep inside her. Joss slumped onto the bed after it was finally over, fully satisfied if not a little tired.

After a few moments of shared euphoria the fever pitch between them ebbed away as they slowly floated back down to Earth and John laid down beside her, sprawled out, drawing in ragged breaths but his eyes were on her and a smile on his handsome face.

"Thank you, Joss," he murmured gently.

She smiled. "For what?" she teased as she breathed about as hard as he was.

"For agreeing to be my wife," he said simply.

She scooted close and kissed his chest just where his heart was hammering. "I'm honored to be your wife, John," she whispered and with that they cuddled together until they finally drifted off into contented slumber.

* * *

AN: Yes, smut with a plot for once. Again happy birthday!

Thanks for reading XOXO!


End file.
